piffandomcom-20200223-history
Charley Says
Never Play Near Water Description: We see Tony and Charley looking down at the lake while Tony's father was fishing, then Tony and Charley run off to play in the puddles near the lake. Charley tries to do a big jump to a puddle, but then jumps over the edge into the lake. Charley then tries not to drown while underwater, but as he was about to, Tony's father rescues Charley on the line and wraps him in a blanket. Charley then meows, and Tony translates it, telling children that when they go near the water, they must stay close to a grown-up. FX/SFX: Traditional Animation. Music/Sounds: In a transcript. Tony: One day, when my dad went fishing, he took Charley and me alone. While he was fishing, we started having fun with the puddles. Tony's father: Tony, get back here! Tony: Just then, Charley tried to do an extra big jump and he went over the edge and into the water. (Charley splashes into the water and tries to get out) Tony: Charley nearly drowned. It was very lucky for him he caught on the line. (Charley meows something.) Tony: Charley says next time we go fishing, we should stay very close to Dad, where he could look after us. (Charley meows something.) Tony: And he hopes if you go near the water, you'll stay close to a grown-up, too. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None at first, but it rises to minimal when Charley almost drowns, then drops back to none when he is rescued. In the Kitchen Description: We see Tony's mother working in the sink and Charley looking at a boiling pot. He gets interested and licks his lips at the pot as it continues boiling, then he gets scared and ducks. He walks around and looks at the pot again, which shows some meat cooking. The pot drops some boiling water on Charley, who gets uncomfortable and leaves the kitchen. He meows something to Tony, who translates it to tell the audience that the stove is dangerous because there hot things. Music/Sounds: In a transcript. (As the pot boils, Charley meows uncomfortably as hot water rains on him. After he leaves the kitchen, Charley meows something) Tony: Charley says that stoves are dangerous to go close to because there are so many hot things that can hurt you. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None. Matches Description: Charley and Tony are playing with blocks. After Tony places a matchbox on top of the block structure, Charley immediately knocks the block structure down, opening the matchbox. When Tony tries to touch the matchbox, Charley stops him and meows. Tony translates that to tell the children not to touch matches before leaving the scene with Charley. Music/Sounds: In a transcript. (Charley and Tony play with blocks, and Tony counts while placing blocks. Tony puts a matchbox on the top of the blocks but Charley knocks it down and stops Tony from touching the matches and meows.) Tony: Charley says if ever you see a box of matches lying around, tell mommy because they can hurt you. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None. Mommy Should Know Description: Charley and Tony are playing in the backyard. Veera and Dave arrive and ask them to come for a picnic. Tony tries to go with them, but Charley stops him and meows, telling him to ask his mother. Tony tells Veera and Dave to wait for him. Tony goes inside to tell his mother, She tells them "yes" while talking to the mailman. Tony and Charley go outside, only to find out that the people left. Tony's mother asks why he and Charley didn't go, and she told them they were good and took them to a day out with her. Charley eats his fish and meows something, and Tony translates it to tell children to talk to their parents before they go anywhere. Music/Sounds: In a transcript. Tony: Charley and I were out in the back, when Veera and Dave came by and said, Dave: Come along for a picnic. Tony: I was going to, but Charley stopped me. (Charley meows something.) Tony: He says I better tell mom where I'm going. (Tony and Charley go inside.) Tony: So I told them to wait while we went and asked, but mom was talking to the mailman. And she took such a long time, that when I had asked her, and she said yes, (Tony and Charley go back outside, only to find out the kids left.) Tony: The others had gone. Mom asked us why we hadn't gone and when I told her, she said we'd been good for not going and would like a day out with her instead. (They go to a park and Charlie meows something while eating his fish.) Tony: Charley says always tell mommy before you go off somewhere so she knows where you went. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None. Charley's Tea Party Description: Charley and Tony are playing around a table with tea and food. While Tony hides somewhere, Charley smells the food on the table and meows. Charley pulls the cloth off the table in front of the fish and the boiling water falls on him. Tony runs to Charley, uncomfortably moving on his back from the pain. In the next scene, Charley, with a cast around him, meows the lesson, which Tony translates it to tell the audience that the boiling water hurt him. Music/Sounds: Transcript. (Charley and Tony play around the room. Charley stops by the table and sniffs the food, meowing. He pulls the tablecloth in front of the fish and cries when he is hurt by the boiling water. He then meows something.) Tony: Charley says that he knows now that this is dangerous for the tablecloth because the hot water from the teapots hurt him very much. Availability: Seen in some YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None, but it can rise to minimal when Charley gets hurt by the boiling water. Strangers Description: Charley and Tony are playing in a playground swing. A stranger approaches them and asks them if he would like to see puppies. Tony goes with him, but Charley stops him and meows. Tony translates it, saying he shouldn't go with people he doesn't know. The man leaves, and Charley and Tony go to Tony's mother to tell her, who tells them they were good and gives them treats. When Charley eats his fish and meows, Tony translates it to tell the audience to not go with people they don't know. Music/Sounds: Transcript. Tony: Charley and I were in the park... (A stranger arrives.) Tony: ...then this man came up and asked, would I like to see some puppies? And I said, "Yes." And I was going to go, but Charley stopped me. (Charley meows something.) Tony: Charley reminded me, my mom says I shouldn't go off with people I don't know. Then the man went away! (They go to tell Tony's mother.) We went and told mommy, and she said we've been very good! I got an apple, and Charley got something he likes. (Charley meows while eating his fish.) Tony: He says, never go anywhere with men or ladies you don't know. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None. Don't Overload Sockets Description: Charley and Tony are in the kitchen. Tony decides to make his mother breakfast, and attempts to plug the toaster to a washing machine socket. Charley stops him and his paw gets on fire, and he puts it out in a vase of water on the table while meowing. Tony's mother talks to him and Charley and gives Charley a fish. Charley meows the lesson, and Tony translates it to tell the audience to not overload sockets. Trivia: This was made in 2014 by Electrical Safety First. Music/Sounds: In a transcript. Tony: I was being nice to mommy, so I decided to make her breakfast. I looked around to see where we could plug in the toaster. (Tony sees a socket next to a washing machine.) Tony: I said we could plug it in there, but Charley stopped me and said it could be dangerous. (Charley stops Tony and gets his paw on fire and runs meowing, then puts it out in a vase.) Tony: He hurt his paw when he stopped me from touching the socket. When mommy saw what happened, she said Charley was right. So mommy gave Charley a treat for being so. (Charley eats his fish and meows something.) Tony: Charley says never put too many powerful appliances in one socket, as it can give heat up and catch fire. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None at first, but it rises to minimal when Charley's paw gets on fire.Category:1970's PIFs Category:Animated PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:2010's PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:Fire Safety PIFs